Iniquitous Amour
by Nzuri
Summary: Our hero Inuyasha is captured and taken hostage by Naraku. He is tormented by the demon from the outside in, leaving scars not only on his body but also on his psyche. Will our hero prevail? Warning: MPreg, Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Rated M for a reason.
1. Intro

**Author's Note: **My first story! Ahhhh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat I do not own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha knelt quietly near the tiny stone monument and placed down the flowers. The tiny stone monument was the only thing to mark his mother's very humble resting place. A single silver tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his now sullen, sunken cheeks. He was crying and he didn't understand why. Of course he missed he mother, she was the only person who accepted him as he is until Kikyo appeared into his life some four hundred years later.

"It's getting dark, I need to go now Mother."

Inuyasha' s tears ceased as he controlled his emotions and began to rise from the spot. He walked only two steps until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, then another pain on his wrist...both his wrists? What was happening? Inuyasha became enraged as pain started to radiate in his spine and crawl up towards the base of his skull. Inuyasha was paralyzed, every part of his body was being constrained and now he couldn't even breathe. A shadowy figure appeared in front his face and stroked his chin.

"Inuyasha, it seems you have walked into another trap of mine." Naraku chuckled as he slowly began to grip the hanyou's straight silver hair. Inuyasha tried to put up a fight but it was useless he already felt his power waning as the sun slowly began to set.

"And on such a beautiful moonless night no less, tsk tsk tsk Inuyasha these human emotions have made you sloppy and careless. But do not worry half-breed I shall take good care of you."

They took off in a twister of purple smoke, which soon dissipated into the ebony stained sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everyone puts these I guess I should too...I do not own Iunyasha!

Naraku slowly walked down the corridor, he stopped in front a doorway and took a deep breath. He loved the smell of human blood, it made him insane with lust, but at this time those feelings had to be put aside, there were more important things to do. Naraku strolled into the room carefully eyeing the human that sat in front of him. Inuyasha' s eyes were closed and his breathing was labored, his clothes were ripped exposing his delicate yet tan skin and the coming welts and bruises that had been inflicted by Naraku's first visit. To the black haired hanyou it seemed like morning had come and gone and the sun had forgotten poor Inuyasha. Naraku looked at the distressed face of his prisoner and smirked, the pain the human showed gave him great joy.

"Why are you keeping me Naraku?" Inuyasha said in nothing more than a whisper. He was surprised at his own voice, he couldn't imagine being seen so low by a creature like Naraku.

"Ready to leave? So hasty...I haven't even had a chance to host my guest. You've only been here for a mere quarter of a night. There's so much time left until the sun shines, so much time my delicate half-breed."

Inuyasha looked at Naraku with nothing but disgust in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this despicable creature had captured him. But what can he expect. He was careless, his love for his mother had made him leave the safety Kaede' s. Naraku knelt down and slowly began to run his cold, clammy fingers across the wound he inflicted. Inuyasha winced at the touch and attempted to kick Naraku away. Naraku grabbed his leg and gave it a sharp twist sending pangs of pain up Inuyasha' s left side. Inuyasha tried to pull his foot away but Naraku kept his leg twisted until Inuyasha winced with pain.

"You and I both know that you are weak in this human form! You foolish half-breed! I'll make you scream with pain!" Naraku said as he let go Inuyasha's leg.

"I'll never scream you filthy vermin!" Inuyasha screamed, shocking himself that he regained some of his voice. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Naraku chuckled then revealed a sharp, long and pointy poker from behind his back. Inuyasha's eyes began to widen with fear as Naraku took the poker and slowly trace Inuyasha's wounds once more.

"What shall I do with you hanyou? Shall I stab you or slice you?" Naraku whispered as the half-demon sitting in the ground tried to crawl away. "Fleeing again? Come here my precious..."

Naraku took the poker and began to slowly push it into the open wound in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha winced and gritted his teeth as the poker started entering through his flesh.

"Hmmm...that wonderful aroma." Naraku said blissfully as Inuyasha's blood started to pour from his abdomen. At this time Naraku then knelt to look this bleeding half-demon face to face.

"I wonder how you taste...sweet I bet or maybe little bitter..." Naraku chuckled as he made his way to the wound and licked the blood.

"Noooo! Stoooppp! Move Awaayyy!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon whose tongue was now invading Inuyasha's cuts. An angry look emerged on Naraku' s face and he slapped Inuyasha down one of his tentacles.

"You still struggle? You impudent half-demon! Let's see how much you can really struggle!" Naraku took Inuyasha's face and forcefully pressed his lips onto him. "Your lips taste even better than your blood Inuyasha." Naraku whispered into the black-haired half demon' s ear. Inuyasha tried fight but it was useless, he was still In his human form and he had lost so much blood in such a short time. When Naraku finally came up for air, Inuyasha was red with shame and his lips began to turn a beautiful hue of purple, something Naraku noticed.

"You're not fighting now, why is that Inuyasha? Do you enjoy my kisses? What else do you wish to enjoy?" Naraku hissed.

Inuyasha tried to turn his face away, but failed. Naraku grabbed his chin and pressed his lips against Inuyasha's once more. This kiss wasn't like the others. It was soft and wanting. Naraku slowly slid his tongue past Inuyasha's lips and into the hanyou' s warm cavern. Inuyasha's breathing became labored. He couldn't stand being this close to this despicable half-spider, half-shitface, but Naraku' s kiss was too inviting. Inuyasha moved his tongue against Naraku' s.

"So, you like it do you human?" Naraku only allowed Inuyasha the chance to look at him and take a breath of air, before he went back in for more, slowly pressing his lips against Inuyasha's, slowly sinking his tongue back into  
Inuyasha's mouth to meet with his tongue. This time Inuyasha knew he wanted more. He slowly began to move his tongue against Naraku' s. Naraku opened his eyes, and stared at the hanyou, who was staring back.

Those large violet eyes, as beautiful and sad as the night sky stared back into Naraku' s crimson ones. They were searching for some sort of heart within the demon, a delicate human side that needed to be hugged, loved, needed, and wanted. Those big, beautiful violet eyes kept searching until it found something.

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it so far. It's my first story and I'm nervous. I'm working on chapter 2, I want to make sure my story is tantalizing your tidbits.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Happy New Year's! Enjoy this year & this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Naraku's kiss still lingered on Inuyasha's lips even after Naraku had left him with a gaping hole in his abdomen. Inuyasha hated Naraku, but he loved his kiss. He wanted more. His mind was telling him no, Naraku is the one that stole you from your friends, beat and tormented you, tortured you, don't love him. His heart was telling him otherwise. Deep down somewhere under the broken shell that was Inuyasha, he held feelings for Naraku, but why? Inuyasha pushed his feelings aside when he tried to move and a sharp pain ran through his body.

"Naraku did this." Inuyasha said through labored breaths. "He punished me, for what? Fuckin' jewel shards? Ha! Take me on my human night, what an asshole! Wait until morning comes, you bastard."

The pain rapidly coursing through his body was enough to convince Inuyasha that he could no way in hell bare feelings for that asshole. Inuyasha breathed slowly as he try to put himself in a more comfortable position. He laid on his back, tending to his wounds using his own kimono as bandages.

'The fool kissed me back,' Naraku thought as he walked back to his room. 'Why would he kiss me back? That arrogant mutt. I knew he was brash, but he couldn't be that idiotic to kiss me back. Doesn't he hate me?'

Naraku's thoughts were cut short when Kaana entered the room. She stood silently in front of him holding out her mirror. Naraku stared into the glass as two figures came into view.

"So, they've realized he's been gone too long. Send some demons to stall them, there's much left to do with our guest."

Kaana turned slowly and walked through the doorway, disappearing into the fog.

"The sun will be up soon, I should treat my guest to an early breakfast." With that said Naraku turned and walked back down the hallway, where the scent of human blood stifled the air.

"Finally..comfortable." Sighed Inuyasha. As he placed his elbows flat on the ground then placed his hands over his eyes. "All I have to do now is wait for sunrise, then I'll show that bastard."

"I'll make sure sunrise never comes for you again hanyou." Naraku said as he walked into the room. Inuyasha eyed the demon. He was smiling, his crimson eyes were looking directly at Inuyasha, examining his body. They were filled with lust.

Inuyasha tried to move, then felt a pain in his side and flinched. It was too late, Naraku was already close to him, kneeling next to him, breathing on his neck.

"Come now Inuyasha, is that any way to treat your host?" Naraku whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "You liked the last kiss I gave you, would you like another?"

Inuyasha's mind screamed no, but his head shook yes. In a split second Naraku's tongue was in Inuyasha's mouth. Naraku's tongue circled and teased Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's eyes were opened staring at the demon that was invading him. Naraku's eyes were closed.

'Come on Inuyasha, kiss me back. Do it!' Naraku thought as he delved deeper into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha's eyes opened wider, he knew he shouldn't give into the lust that was building inside him, but Naraku's lips were soft to the touch and his tongue was invading areas no one dared to venture before. Naraku opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha, then placed his hand at the nape of Inuyasha's neck forcing him deeper into the kiss. Inuyasha looked into Naraku's eyes and gave in, his tongue pressed back against Naraku's, his eyes closed, lost in the moment.

'Finally,' Naraku thought, 'He gave in.' While Naraku's left hand stayed behind Inuyasha's neck, his right traveled downwards to cradle Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha's body began to melt into Naraku's as they kept kissing, tongues colliding into each other with a fury. Naraku broke the kiss and allowed Inuyasha to breathe in so much needed air, as he looked at him with loving eyes. Inuyasha's lips were beginning to swell, turning a slight shade of lavender. He looked back into those beautiful, crimson eyes that were filled with admiration.

"You weak, pathetic fool." Naraku whispered as he caressed Inuyasha's neck. "Why would I ever love a weakling, like you? Your eyes says it all. You wish for my heart, do you not Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was speechless. His mind couldn't grasp what was happening now. He was a fool he convinced himself. How could he believe Naraku would kiss him willingly. Inuyasha bowed his head in shame. He pulled his kimono closer to him, eagerly trying to rub his shame off on something.

"Ashamed, are we?" Naraku said as he smirked. "Don't be scared my little hanyou, this will only hurt a lot." With that said Naraku removed his hand from Inuyasha's back, letting him fall back to the floor. He stood up and began to strip revealing himself to a wide-eyed Inuyasha.

"What are you doing? I don't want this." Inuyasha tried to move away, but the pain in his body was too much to bear. He flinched and tried to catch his breath as the pain traveled up his side.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "When will the sun rise?"

"I told you Inuyasha, the sun will never rise for you again." Naraku moved too fast for Inuyasha to think of a counter attack. One of Naraku's tentacles circled around Inuyasha's neck raising him off the floor and bringing him to Naraku's face.

"Ready for breakfast Inuyasha? "


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for patiently waiting for another chapter and super thanks for reading my story. Other than there is a serious warning...look!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT (RAPE). If you can't deal with it, don't read it and please continue to the next chapter.**

**…**

"Ready for breakfast Inuyasha?"

A grin was plastered on Naraku's face. His silhouette was shadowing over Inuyasha's cowering frame. Inuyasha once again tried to move away from the demon in front of him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha? Where do you think you can go? You fool, you can't escape now." In a single movement Naraku had Inuyasha on his back pinned to the floor.

"Your clothes are so messy hanyou. Let me help you."

"No Naraku! You don't have to do this."

"I don't, but I want to and I will." Naraku ripped off what was left of Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha flinched at the force he used and then set his eyes upon the demon once more.

"Wait..."

"Silence you filthy disgusting half-demon, treat your host with respect!" Naraku slapped Inuyasha with enough force that a large gash appeared on his cheek.

"No...stop..." Inuyasha whimpered as he tried to raise his hand to his cheek to evaluate the damage. Naraku grabbed his hand and placed it behind his head along with the other.

"I said silence."

Naraku opened Inuyasha's legs and began to place himself inbetween them when Inuyasha weakly kicked him in the stomach. Hate began to fill Naraku's eyes.

"You still fight? You persistent hanyou."

"I won't let you do this to me. Kill me if you want, but let me have my dignity you bastard."

"You've made me repeat myself three times Inuyasha. Now I'll make sure you stay silent."

Naraku abandoned his position between Inuyasha's legs and placed his pelvis above Inuyasha's face. He smirked, "Now you'll stay silent."

Naraku plunged himself into Inuyasha's mouth. He grabbed the choking hanyou by the hair gaining more leverage. He thrusted without mercy. Tears were running down Inuyasha's face as he gagged and did his best not to throw up. Inuyasha coughed up spit as Naraku pulled out.

"Say something now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face was covered with tears and saliva. He couldn't wipe the look of shame and shock off his face. He kept looking up at Naraku, his eyes pleading for it to end.

"Please...please Naraku. Stop, please."

"Hearing you beg only makes me want more."

Naraku tried to force himself back into Inuyasha's mouth but, Inuyasha turned his head. Naraku didn't stop, he grabbed Inuyasha's hair once more, this time with both his hands. Clutching clumps of black hair in his hands Naraku pried his way into Inuyasha's mouth fucking him with with such force that Inuyasha's nose began to bleed. Inuyasha couldn't hold back his tears any longer, he sobbed as Naraku invaded his mouth. His head was aching where Naraku was pulling his hair. His mouth was aching from being open so wide. His nose was still streaming blood, he was ready to pass out until something shocked him. Something was running down his throat, it was disgusting, it was horrible, it was choking him. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he began to vomit.

"Don't you dare." Naraku placed his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Swallow Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stared at the demon, wide-eyed with shock. He wanted to fight, but he didn't. He complied, he swallowed.

"Good dog. Now open your legs."

Inuyasha was frozen. His body couldn't possibly stand more. His body was weak. He couldn't form words. His mind was slowly being warped. He was trying to figure out how he ended up here, being a victim to Naraku. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows and tried to move away. He moved a short distance, but froze when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you to do?"

Naraku said calmly as he used Inuyasha's fire rat kimono to wipe off the spit and blood that was on him. Inuyasha paused. He didn't want this anymore. He wanted it to stop, but he knew that pleading wouldn't help. He steeped that low, what was left? Inuyasha laid down with his hands crossed behind his head and opened his legs. Naraku smirked. 'The hanyou has given in once again. The weak fool.'

Naraku's smirk turned into a wide grin as he placed himself inbetween Inuyasha's legs.

"What a good dog. Good dogs deserve a treat."

Naraku took three of his fingers and inserted them into Inuyasha's mouth. He looked at Inuyasha with stern eyes, as if telling Inuyasha to read his mind and figure it out. Surprisingly Inuyasha did, he sucked Naraku's fingers. "Good boy." Naraku took his wet fingers and inserted them into Inuyasha's tight opening. Inuyasha flinched at the pain. His eyes began to water and he gasped for breath. Naraku placed all three fingers into Inuyasha simultaneously. Showing no remorse for the hanyou in pain.

"Look Inuyasha the sun is rising. I wonder what it will feel like being inside you while you transform back into a demon. Will you resist me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha couldn't speak. The thoughts in his head were moving to fast. He wanted to say yes. He knew if he could this would be his chance to kill Naraku. He was about to say yes when Naraku looked at him with those loving eyes, those eyes that kissed him so gently before. He opened his mouth and closed it immediately, he shook his head no.

"Good boy, Inuyasha." Naraku took his fingers out and placed his erection at Inuyasha's opening. He looked at Inuyasha with those loving eyes, Inuyasha swallowed hard and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain to come. Naraku shoved himself into Inuyasha, grinning as he watched the hanyou wince from the pain.

"No...stop it hurts, please Naraku." Inuyasha cried as Naraku pulled his member out and stared at the half-demon.

"You said you wouldn't resist Inuyasha. Bad dog!" Naraku slapped Inuyasha, causing his nose to start bleeding once again.

"Bad dogs must be punished."

Naraku licked his lips, as his eyes changed from ones filled with love the ones filled with lust and anger. Inuyasha noticed the change, and smelled the change in Naraku's blood and every other smell in the room. He was beginning to morph back into a demon, but he was still terrified. Inuyasha's claws started to grow in and Naraku noticed.

"Changing already are we? I shouldn't waste anymore time." Naraku plunged back into Inuyasha with such force that he started to move across the floor. Inuyasha planted himself to the floor using his claws as hooks. His eyes changed from violet to their regular golden hue, his hair changed from black to silver and his ears moved from the sides of his face to the top of his head. They instantly folded down onto his head as Naraku thrusted into him once again. Tears started to fall from Inuyasha's eyes as he braced himself for Naraku's girth plunging into him once more. Naraku continued plunging into Inuyasha, spreading his legs further apart, pushing himself deeper into Inuyasha with every thrust. Naraku looked at Inuyasha's faced as he winced in pain, as the tears rolled down his eyes and he suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He ignored it and kept plowing into Inuyasha. Inuyasha's fangs pierced his bottom lip as he bit into it, trying to supress a scream. He was back in his demon form, but his strength hadn't return to him, and he was still too weak to fight back. Naraku moaned louder and louder as he grinded against Inuyasha, putting every inch of himself into him.

While Naraku was enjoying this bout, Inuyasha's mind was racing. He couldn't figure out what had happened. He was obidient and begging, 'I never beg', he thought to himself, he was truly frightened of what was happening. What would be done to him next? What about Kagome and the others? Naraku saw the pensive look on Inuyasha's face and slapped him. Inuaysha came back into reality and looked at the face of his rapist, shocked, he had done nothing wrong.

"You're only allowed to think about me Inuyasha. You're mine, there's no escape, no priestess, no monk, no fox demon, no demon slayer anymore, just me."

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's hair and brought the hanyou's face to meet his.

"Kiss me Bitch."

Inuyasha with eyes open wide was ready to shake his head, bite Naraku, claw him, blades of blood anything...but his body wouldn't listen. His body wasn't his anymore, it belonged to Naraku. Inuyasha placed his lips gently on Naraku's, he kissed him and Naraku smiled on the inside, he had won.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello Again, here is chapter 4. There are personality changes in some of the characters, so yay.**

**…**

Inuyasha sat on the floor, motionless. He breathed slowly replaying today's events over in his head.

'Naraku raped me'. He thought.

Slowly tears began to fall from Inuyasha's eyes and roll down his cheek. Had he stooped so low? Inuyasha's silent tears soon turned loud as emotion overtook him. He turned on his side , covered his face with his hair and hands and sobbed loudly. He was too confused, he was furious with himself, he was still in pain. Inuyasha cried until he fell asleep. The eyes that were watching from the doorway left.

…

Naraku walked slowly over to the window and tried to think. He was supposed to be devising how to get the priestess with the jewel shards, Kikyo's look-alike, but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Inuyasha.

'Why was he crying? I hurt him, but...he's stronger than that. What the fuck?! Why do I care, he's my prisoner nothing more.'

Naraku moved from the window and went into the inner chamber of his bedroom. He walked into the bath chamber and began to strip. He threw his clothes on the floor and made his way towards the tub. He sat on the stool that was close by and washed himself, he stopped midway as his mind started to wander.

'I wonder if Inuyasha would want a bath?' He's filthy and he smells like sex and me. I wonder if he's still in pain? Maybe...'

Naraku's thoughts stopped as the soap dropped from his hand. He picked it up and continued bathing himself. He washed the soap off and went into the steaming tub. He climbed inside and sunk all the way to the bottom. He laid on the tub floor, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to get his mind off Inuyasha. He couldn't figure out why the dog demon kept popping into his thoughts.

'His hair is so soft.' Naraku thought as he looked at his hands. 'I want to touch him again.'

Naraku noticed himself getting hard. He tried not to touch himself to the thoughts of Inuyasha's silky hair and soft lips. The more he tried not to think of Inuyasha, the worse his erection got. Naraku closed his eyes and let his body take control, he moaned softly as he thought of himself being on top of Inuyasha once more. Naraku's breathing became heavier and he moaned deeply as he was reaching his climax. Naraku's toes curled and he arched his back cumming into the water.

Naraku got out of the tub with haste, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked back at the mess he made in the tub. He drained the water and left.

"Kagura! Kagura!" Naraku's voice bellowed through the castle. He walked into the main chamber and over to the closet.

"Kagura Now!" Naraku called once more. Within two seconds there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura said lazily, "may I come in?"

"No, shit Kagura. Where were you?"

"I was.."

"How many times...How many fucking times do I have to tell you to be here when I call?"

"Naraku, I..."

"Count it, how many times?"

"Forty-nine times Naraku."

"Forty-nine fucking times. That's inexcusable. Kaana comes when I call, yet you can't." Naraku turned to his closet to get his kimono, the simple blue one he loved so. He got dressed as Kagura waited for his command.

"Naraku if there's something I can do for you..."

"You made me wait, now you have too." Naraku finished dressing sat at the edge of his bed and looked at Kagura. He saw her patience wearing thin, but he didn't care.

'Bitch, why did I create her?'

"Let Inuyasha take a bath and wash his hair, take his robe to the seamstress, tell her I demand impeccable work, tell Kaana to come, and bring my thinking sake."

"Is that all Naraku?"

"Yes, go away now."

'Would you like the moon as well Naraku. Bastard.' Kagura thought.

"No Kagura, just what I asked for bitch."

Kagura turned with fear in her eyes, she had forgotten that Naraku can hear her thoughts when they're close to each other.

"Sorry Master."

"Out."

Naraku walked back to the window where he was previously and began to think. His pondering led him to no new plans, no devious thoughts, nothing. All be could think about was that silver-haired half-demon, who was probably naked by now. Naraku shook his head and tried to focused, until another silver-haired demon appeared within his view.

"Yes Naraku." said Kaana. She too was filthy.

"Kaana have you been playing in the flowers again?" Kaana shook her head no, while saying yes. She didn't fully understand lying yet. Naraku shook his head at the little girl. He wanted to smile but he kept it in.

"Kaana where's your mirror? I need you to find someone for me." Naraku said as be knelt down to be face to face with Kaana.

Kaana gasped and ran into the flower field, "I left it somewhere over here Naraku, I'll find it."

Kaana disappeared into the flowers and popped back up a few seconds later, with her mirror in tow running back to Naraku. She was proud of her accomplishment and came back to Naraku, with a smile on her face. Naraku smiled back and picked her up, soiling his clean robes. He set her on the windowsill and moved her hair from her face.

"Its smells like wet dog Master." Kaana said as she wrinkled her nose.

"We have a guest and I need you to find his friends." Naraku said as he dusted off Kaana's mirror.

"Is it the puppy Master? Can I touch his ears? Pleaseeeeee!" Kaana put on her own version of puppy dog eyes in an attempt to get Naraku to say yes. Naraku looked at her and nodded his head.

"Whoop!" Kaana smiled and held her mirror in the usual way and closed her eyes. The mirror became cloudy and soon the fog dissipated, showing the priestess and her friends. They were looking for something. Naraku finally had a plan.

"One more thing before you can play with the puppy Kaana, find me his brother." Naraku said as his sweet smile turned into an evil grin.


End file.
